


Cravings

by fencingfox



Series: qorDu' Means Family [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Feel-good, Pre-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: You're sure there are evolutionary reasons for her behavior and perhaps for yours too. Otherwise, how else did she convince you to cater to her cravings? Frankly though, you couldn't care so long as you're with her. That right there had to be the reason.
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: qorDu' Means Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one for fun. Set at some point before Neelix leaves the ship.

You winced at the chalky white substance your pregnant wife was currently eating. In fact, you thought it might actually be chalk. _And she's licking her fingers like it's chocolate!_

"Is that chalk?" You have to know. B'Elanna nodded her head from her crisscrossed perch on the couch.

"Yeah, the Doctor said to expect a few weird cravings. He said Wildman craved pickles and jam constantly. She came in worried because it was her first pregnancy and apparently no one ever told her about any weird cravings." You made a face.

"But do you have to eat that in front of me?"

"Where else am I supposed to eat it?" A small puff of chalk escaped her mouth.

"Couldn't you go with the little vitamin tablets instead?" She made a face.

"No, those are all flavored. _Lemon_ ," she spat. You were well aware of her aversion to citrus fruits. She nearly vomited when she saw you eating an orange the other day. Since then, you were careful to keep all citrus fruits far from her questing Klingon nose. "At least I'm not eating bugs like Kes had." You snorted even as a shadow of sadness at having lost a good friend stands over you. You shook it off diligently.

"Yeah, but you're only one day away from it!" That earned you a smack with chalk-covered fingers. You can't be mad though even as your black uniform sports a shadowy white imprint of her hand. You thought it was funny even as you dusted it off. It left a shadowy white streak down your side. You smiled at your wife's antics. _If she wasn't eating _chalk_ I'd kiss her._

"Will you go to the mess hall and ask Neelix for some pickles and leola root stew? Miral says it's time for dinner, but my feet hurt so bad." She gave you a pair of puppy eyes that she hadn't been able to pull off before being pregnant. _Must be the hormones._ You thought that maybe the puppy eye thing could even be an evolutionary tactic. Expecting mothers who could goad their partners into going to extreme lengths for disgusting food probably had a head up in the survival department. You stifled a laugh on the off-chance she thought you were laughing _at_ her.

"Sure, honey. If it'll make you stop eating chalk." She smiled and kissed your cheek with dry and powdery lips.

"I was thinking of sprinkling some into the stew actually." You shrugged.

"At least that's better than raw." You grant, not by much, but better still. You turned to go, wiping self-consciously at your cheek to rid it of any chalk dust.

You arrived in the mess hall easily enough. You went up to the counter to Neelix's station and picked up a tray to wait your turn. When the line got to you, you asked Neelix for B'Elanna's requests.

"Say, Neelix, have any leola root stew from yesterday? And pickles?" Then, in case Neelix saw to start bringing you the items personally, you added quickly, "They're for B'Elanna." The smiling Talaxian nodded his head happily. You wonder how he'll handle it when B'Elanna no longer seeks out his meals. He'd probably be no more than a little discouraged.

"I've got just the same. I noticed how happy she was to eat it so I made up a second batch just for her! Here," he said as he ladled some warm leola root stew into a bowl and handed it to you. He also fished out a few pickles from a jar and placed them on a plate. You took everything and arranged them on your tray carefully so the musty smell from the leola root wouldn't rise into your nose.

"Thanks."

"How is B'Elanna? She's always glowing when I see her now! Must help that I make—"

You didn't really want to hear a Neelix sermon so you interrupted, "She's good." Neelix's face falls slightly. _Oops._ You didn't mean anything by it. You just wanted to get back to B'Elanna before she decided it'll be faster for her to walk here. _It'll be my fault, of course, that her feet are killing her._ You made a dramatic face and leaned in to appease Neelix with an offer of how she's actually doing. "She's eating _chalk_ now." Neelix chuckled and lit up promisingly.

"Ah yes, pregnancy cravings are so unusual. Why my own mother _always_ knew she was pregnant when she began to crave the Talaxian onions. She normally hated the darned things, but when she was pregnant she couldn't get enough of them." You nodded politely. _Who knew? Neelix has more to offer than musty food._ After Miral is born, you'll have to watch for B'Elanna eating chalk again. You thanked Neelix once more before you went back to the quarters you shared with B'Elanna and presented her with the tray. 

She beamed and kissed you. She tasted like chalk; felt like chalk. You went to the bathroom for a rinse of water while she added chalk to the stew like sprinkled cheese and dipped the pickles into the whole monstrosity. You stayed away, strategically placing yourself on the couch so as to seem busy with the library PADD in front of you, but you were perfectly ready to spring to her aid if she requested you. When she finished the pickles she hungrily devoured the stew. Finally full, she let you take her tray away and hold her. You couldn't think to be hungry laying on the couch with her in your arms, legs tangling together and her shampoo wafting from her hair every time she moved. Absently, you ran a hand over her slightly distended stomach while you daydreamed about what your daughter would be like.

It was all rather surprising to you. You hadn't meant to be a father so soon, but the universe had other plans. It must mean you were ready to be one. _I hope._ You were excited and scared all the same. You wondered what Miral would be like; if she'd inherit B'Elanna's headstrong attitude. For her sake, you hoped it would be dulled down a bit, but then again, you can be pretty headstrong yourself. You wondered if Klingons could have blond hair and blue eyes. When you decided that would look a little odd, you hoped for brown hair and brown eyes like your B'Elanna. You dipped your head to kiss the top of her head. She drew her eyes up from the PADD in her hand to twist and look at you.

"What was that for?"

"Just showing you I love you. I hear it's good for the baby."

"Really," she purred. She smirked too. You recognized _that_ voice. You chuckled to yourself. She told you it was a Klingon thing for her to be so demanding. You wondered at the evolutionary advantage to that one, but couldn't come up with anything probable. You didn't mind this aspect of her pregnancy— _except for one thing_.

"You'll have to brush your teeth first," you said playfully. It was a calculated risk, so you were glad when B'Elanna laughed.


End file.
